


Hesitance

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bittersweet, DSOD, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mahad is hench as feck wtf, because no i'm still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: When Atem hesitates over the Puzzle, someone calls him home.[[a sealshipping version of That Scene in DSOD]]
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mahaado | Mahad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Hesitance

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why but this gripped me in the middle of the night. sealshipping seems to do that to me?????  
> oh well here's a thing

To Diva, the Pharaoh's power had seemed absolute. It burned in its vessel; under the shock, he was surprised the body survived.

To Yugi, it was absolute fulfillment.

He'd known that, despite growing into his own person, that feeling of incompleteness would stay with him for the rest of his life. And suddenly Atem was _there_ , filling every empty crevice as naturally as Before. If Yugi wanted, he could reach into themself and see a familiar door.

Strength jumpstarted him.

A voice, warm despite its battle-hardened rage, murmured, _It's your turn, partner._

They put their fingers on their next card. Light rushed to meet them; Yugi knew instantly who it was.

Mahaado appeared on one knee. He didn't bow only to Atem.

As Atem forced their lungs to recover, Yugi watched in awe as Diva broke.

* * *

Yugi had forgotten just how wonderful their conjoining felt. But they shouldn't linger together.

Still, Atem hesitated.

_Partner_.

Yugi swallowed pain in his throat. _I know_.

He should go. He needed to go. They'd both accepted Atem didn't belong.

But oh, how _wonderful_ it was.

Light burned to Atem's left.

Mahaado appeared as he had before. Only this time, when he stood, he was smiling, eyes soft. Love, _romantic_ love, burst like fireworks when Atem looked at him. Yugi gasped with it.

Mahaado switched his staff to his other hand. He reached for Atem.

Yugi quickly wiped his eyes. He'd been so worried in spite of himself, knowing that Atem hadn't wanted to leave before. But now, here was someone, and of course it was Mahaado. He couldn't bring himself to be surprised.

Atem smiled back at Yugi. Yugi nodded.

When Atem took Mahaado's hand, waves of light crowned him in his true appearance.

_Goodbye_.

The Puzzle dissolved.


End file.
